Of Things to Come
by Wulfton
Summary: A story about how Kurt and Todd's newfound friendship evolves into something...more. Contain yaoi/slash, so you don't like, don't read. Other than that, enjoy :D
1. A Taste

**A/N At the moment this is just a one-shot, but I might make it longer... It's my first fanfic, so don't be too brutal, aside from all that, enjoy! :D**

**Oh yeah; disclaimer: I do not own anything of X-Men: Evolution...unfortunately.  
**

* * *

{Chapter One}

A month had passed since the defeat of Apocalypse, and the mutants had spent the time recovering, enjoying the peace that had prospered forth from the feeling of working together to save the world, even if they knew it would probably end and they would return to fighting each other. If they were lucky though, a strong bond of friendship would be created from the ashes of their pasts and they would face disasters that faced both humans and mutants alike.

Eventually, the majority of humanity accepted mutants, calling them the future, although several still harboured deep hatred for the "mutant menace", calling them the "scourge of humanity" and cursing them for … existing. These people simply saw mutants as different, and fearing them for it, attempted to rally the rest of humanity against them, forming groups such as the Friends of Humanity. However, these groups eventually dwindled and were perceived as by most to have gone, but some mutants believed they lay waiting and preparing for the right time to strike…

* * *

Kurt lay in the grass of the park, breathing in the clean air being exhumed by the tree he was lying in the shade of, enjoying the first chance he'd gotten at some relaxation after a hard week at school. His mind was still, disturbed only by thoughts drifting like leaves to its surface, leaving slight ripples, before they were swallowed up and released, emotions like stress and exhaustion draining away with them.

That is, until an image of the boy that had been on his mind for the last month or so, appeared, like a pebble and struck the calm pool his mind had become. The ripples of it spread, seeming to grow larger as more thoughts of the boy filled his mind, disturbing it for a moment before allowing him to sink into an even more blissful relaxation. Kurt sighed inwardly in contentment as fantasies played themselves in his head, scenarios that he had been dreaming about for weeks, but knew that he would never be able to carry out.

His thought were thrown into disarray when he heard the squeak of rubber-soled sneakers, and the tell-tale odour of his secret crush reached his sensitive nostrils, filling him with feelings he would rather leave unknown for the moment. He bolted upright and looked around quickly, looking for the teen, but barely had any time to react to Todd's sudden appearance out of a nearby clump of trees to his far right, chewing on a horsefly that had flown by him a few seconds ago

Todd stepped back for a moment, swallowed quickly, seemingly startled as much by Kurt's being there as Kurt was by his unexpected appearance, before he recovered and asked, "Hey, watcha doin' her, yo'? Thought I was the only one who hung 'round here?"

Kurt lost his voice for a second as he stared at Todd, surprised into silence as he remember only months ago how he and the Toad had been arch rivals, before Apocalypse, after which they had become fast friends, causing him to give a small grin at the irony of it.

"Just relaxing," Kurt replied, "I come here sometimes vhenever … I feel zhings are getting a bit too much … ja?"

Todd stared at him for a moment, caught off-guard by Kurt's shy grin, before replying, "Yah man, I gettit. Just chillin' out…"

They then retreated into a companionable silence; each teen turning to sit with their back to the stooped oak tree Kurt was relaxing under a few moments ago, both caught up with racing thoughts in their heads and hearts. Kurt wanted to tell Todd how he felt about him, but was afraid of Todd's reaction and of his peers who he thought would desert him if they found out about him being gay. The fear he felt of being abandoned simply for being different was always one his most frequent worries. Todd's mind was going in pretty much the same direction, though he wasn't worried about what anyone else thought of him, aside from Kurt that is, he only wanted to let Kurt know he liked him but didn't want to do it without seeming too … gay.

As their thoughts ran parallel, both boys realised at the same time, it was now or never.

After reaching this conclusion, they both turned toward the other, names forming on each other's lips.

"Todd…" Kurt muttered, while Todd whispered, "Fuzzy…"

Both saw surprise in each other's stares, then a clear gaze of affection sprang between yellow and amber eyes, and they began leaning in toward each other, each tilting their head to the right. Just as their lips met, the setting sun flashed as it sank below the horizon, outlining the pair kneeling in front of the tree in gold, their lips touching and eyes closed. As their kiss deepened, Kurt placed a hand behind Todd's head as Todd did the same to him, adding more intimacy to the already amazing kiss.

Eventually though, as all good things must, the kiss came to an end and the pair parted, slowly opening their eyes, both radiating happiness and ecstatic surprise toward the other.

"Whoa Fuzzy…" said Todd, "Didn't know you were so … _fine_ …"

Kurt purred, "There's plenty more where that came from …" while grinning mischievously, leaning in again.


	2. The Anniversary

**Of Things to Come…**

**A/N: The second chapter. I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you feel the same reading it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution…**

[Chapter 2]

For Kurt, the last week had passed by quicker than he could've imagined. Time flies when you're having fun they say, and Kurt was definitely having fun with his boyfriend Todd. They didn't share many classes in school (aside from art and computer lab) but both lunch time and time in the halls between classes made up for that deficiency.

Art was a very enjoyable class for the couple, since they actually had an excuse to simply stare at each other for the entire period. They were expected to draw each other of course, but more often than not, they simply ignored the teacher's assignments and talked amongst themselves, focussing more on enjoying each other's company. Computer lab was a different matter at first though. Because of the no-talking (either face-to-face or by chat room) rule, Kurt had initially assumed the class would be torture for him, with Todd mere steps away and yet unable to spend time with him.

After seeing how bad Kurt was feeling about the whole thing, Todd decided to cheer him up, by "allowing" chat-rooms on their computers. Kurt was astounded when Todd did it, not only because of the gesture itself (let's face it, Todd's…a bit mean sometimes), but also because Kurt hadn't known of his boyfriend's way with machines (not that many had bothered to learn much more about Todd than the fact his diet consisted of bugs). And so, computer lab became fun for Kurt, despite the stares they often got from the teacher at times, who just put it down to teenage hormones and a close friendship)

As the school day neared its end, Kurt couldn't help but look forward to spending the rest of the Friday and weekend with Todd, planning to go to the cinema, or just a simple walk in the park, something like that. However, Kurt got an awful surprise when he spoke to Todd later that day.

"Sorry Fuzzy, but I got some things I gotta do. You understand, yo?" said Todd in a rush, as he then proceeded to hop away in the direction of Bayville Park (the pair's favourite haunt)

"Yeah okay," said Kurt disappointedly, "Vhat are you planning?"

But Todd, apparently out of earshot, didn't answer. Kurt's ears drooped, and his tail formed slow, sad loops behind him as he thought about what a lonely day his would be now and 'ported back to his room in the mansion with a quiet _bamf!_

Kurt was in the X-Mansion, in his room and laying on his bed, with a pair of headphones on his ears, a sketchpad in his hands and a piece of charcoal held absently with his tail. He sang and hummed quietly to the song he was listening to, while he carefully sketched Todd's head with gentle strokes and some light shading from the charcoal stick he held. He was happy to be relaxing at last, after he spent the last hour or so since school moping about being alone without Todd.

Kurt jumped slightly when his phone buzzed, interrupting the song playing, and blared out his message tone. He grumbled slightly to himself before picking up his phone and read the message he'd just received from Todd:

"sorry bout blowin u off at school yo.

come to d hill and ill make it up 2 u… ;)"

Kurt read the text, frowned slightly, his ears twitching in confusion, but shrugged and prepared to 'port to the place Todd had indicated, the place of their real first date.

Kurt appeared with the usual _bamf!_ and smell of brimstone, swaying slightly as the hill was a good bit away, and took a bit of a toll on him. He recovered quickly though, and when he did, he gasped involuntarily as he saw what Todd had prepared for him; a picnic blanket, strewn with various food that the two loved, and candles placed everywhere throughout the clearing at the summit of the hill. Kurt stared for a few moments before he heard a voice from behind him;

"So Fuzzy, whatcha think?" Todd said, a nervous grin upon his face.

"Oh, Todd… _Es ist wunderbar_…" Kurt said quietly, emotion causing him to revert to German, "But, vhy?"

"It's our one-week anniversary yo'! Don't tell me ya forgot that!"

"Of course I remembered, I just never zhought you could be so...romantic!"

Todd blushed a deep red, feeling self-conscious and slightly afraid of his sudden show of romance to his boyfriend, but before he could reply, Kurt leant forward and placed a gentle, but firm kiss upon his lips, making Todd forget about his embarrassment for a second and simply just kiss back and let Kurt know how much he really cared for him.

After dinner was eaten, Todd turned to Kurt, asking, "Wanna see your special surprise Fuzzy?"

Felling too full to speak, Kurt simply nodded. Todd grabbed Kurt's hand, hauling him up while ignoring the blue mutant's cries of protest and dragged him to a massive oak tree along the edge of the clearing and pointed up to it. It didn't take Kurt too long to see what Todd was pointing at (enhanced night vision was a help though) and Kurt couldn't help but ask, "Vhat is zat?"

"It's a platform yo'" replied Todd. "So we can relax and watch the sunset."

Again Kurt was heavily surprised, since when was Todd this romantic?! Getting over his surprise, he grabbed onto Todd' hand tighter and 'ported the pair to the wooden platform, where both immediately tumbled onto the blankets spread there, suffering from "port sickness" as Kurt had coined it.

The pair then simply watched as the sun lowered, spreading its golden rays across the sky. Eventually, the sky darkened and the stars appeared looking down upon the pair entwined with each other under the blankets, both sleeping peacefully in the knowledge that they weren't alone, and never would be…


	3. The Arguement

**OF THINGS TO COME**

**CHAPTER 3 – THE ARGUMENT**

**A/N: **Know it's been a while, but school work's starting to catch up, and I'm not getting as much time as I'd like for fics

So, without further ado, here's chapter 3, enjoy

PS Thanks to yaoifanfake for the review and follow

Disclaimer; I don't own X-Men in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Kurt sat in computer lab, pouting unhappily as Todd ignored his message for the sixth time in five minutes, the chat room becoming over-filled with unanswered IM's imploring Todd to answer him, and stop ignoring him. Kurt couldn't understand it; it wasn't like he was being paranoid or anything, since Todd had been ignoring him for days now and Kurt was sick of it. As far as he could figure out, he hadn't done anything, at least not anything to warrant this.

Kurt looked over the rows of computers between himself and his boyfriend, trying to divine from a distance what it was that was affecting Todd. He had been acting strangely over the last few days, now that Kurt thought about it; becoming closed-off (even more than before they got together), snapping at people for saying something, even "good morning" which confused and irritated Kurt to no end.

Becoming desperate, he tore a blank page out of his copy, and scribbled a message for Todd on it;

"What's wrong Todd?!

Have I done something wrong?!"

And rolled it up into a paper ball (a plane would have been better, but who knows where it could have gone, especially with Kurt's sense of accuracy), and threw it at Todd, trying to get it to land in front of him.

Unfortunately, against Kurt's wishes, the paper hit Todd square on the head, bouncing off and rolling under the chair, becoming wedged in one of the wheels. Todd spun around violently, his eyes searching desperately for the one who had thrown it at him. Before long his eyes locked with Kurt's, causing Kurt to raise his eyebrows and smile uncertainly in a curious manner. In response, Todd lowered his eyebrows, his eyes becoming windows to anger and frustration accented by despair, before he sat up, throwing the chair back in the process and sprinting out of the room.

Kurt immediately followed, ignoring the stares from the students and the scream from the teacher, demanding they "get back here right this instant", and instead focused on following his lover before he ended up injuring himself or getting lost.

He practically flew out the doors of the school, searching beseechingly for his soul mate, any trace of him he could possibly find. After looking for a few minutes, he 'ported to the apex of the school's flagpole, his eyes scanning the surroundings desperately for Todd, and his tailing practically tying itself up in his anxiety and need to find Todd.

* * *

Todd hopped than he ever had in his entire life, just wanting to get away from it all; the secrets, and the pain he knew he would eventually cause Kurt. His lungs were on fire, unused to the exertion he was subjecting them to.

He turned the corner at full speed, nearly flattening everyone in his way, trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone foolish enough to try and get close to him; he had let Kurt become too close already, for whatever reason. It had been so unlike him; to let it happen, especially after the last time somebody did…

* * *

Kurt was hot on Todd's trail, panting heavily from a lot of 'porting, but he wouldn't give up, not for Todd, not after everything he had done for him, trying to get him to trust Kurt enough to open up. And now it seemed, Todd had gotten scared and ran off. Yet Kurt couldn't understand why. Why would Todd run away when he could've talked to Kurt about it? Then it hit him, and with that epiphany, he also realised where Todd had run to. Todd may have been trying to avoid Kurt, but where he was going to go, Kurt knew, and it shocked him that it had taken him so long to think about where Todd would run to.

He just hoped when he found him, he could fix things instead of making it worse…


	4. The Arguement Pt II

_**OF THINGS TO COME**_

_**CHAPTER 4 – THE ARGUMENT PT. II**_

**A/N: Okay, I really should be more organised, but I'm just too lazy ;D Anyway, here's chapter 4, enjoy and don't be afraid to review.**

**Thanks to yaoifanfake for the review, and yaoipigglet for the favourite :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own X-Men Evolution (:'()**

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Kurt finally saw Todd burst into the clearing, with a look of pure panic upon his face and an aura of fear surrounding him. From his position, hanging upside down behind leaves in the tree where their stage was, Kurt had a good look at Todd, and decided to let him calm down first before approaching. With this decision, he settled down to wait what would probably be another eternity.

Todd snapped to a stop in the dead centre of the clearing- THEIR clearing- before he sat down in the grass, still wet from the morning dew that seemed to have settled days ago, but was only a few hours or so. He then tried to order the maelstrom of chaos in his head. Thought were going left, right, up, down and every other which way, crashing into each other, and preventing Todd from forming a coherent thought, let alone think through this crisis facing him.

Eventually he managed to calm down, and decided to just stay where he was. Sure, there was no other place to go, he didn't have any friends to hang out with, and he wasn't in the mood for messing with the X-Geeks. Thinking of them, Kurt popped into his head, and the chaos began anew with the feelings that he felt for Kurt pulsing through him. "Fuzzy…" he whispered aloud. An instant later, Todd heard an almighty crash emanate from behind him, from their tree.

Kurt had managed to fall asleep while Todd was busy collecting himself, and being upside down, it was only a matter of time before his tail lost its grip on the branch it was holding on to. And being asleep, it was only a matter of time before he fell and made the crash that Todd heard.

Todd whirled around, facing the noise he had just heard, and being in his current state reacted instinctively when he saw Kurt laying in a heap beneath their tree. He hopped over and frantically bent over Kurt, searching for any serious injuries on him. He sighed in relief when he realised Kurt was just asleep, and wondering how he slept through falling out of a tree, and shook him several times to try and wake him up.

Kurt woke with a start, after falling out of the tree, and landing painfully upon his back, driving the breath out of him. He lay there for a minute, dazed, and was like that when Todd found him. The sudden hand upon his shoulder caused Kurt to open his eyes, and the sight of Todd started him out of his daze completely, and overwhelmed with the sight of Todd, he simply stayed still.

After Kurt woke up, Todd felt an even bigger sense of relief, which caused him to take Kurt in a bone-crushing hug, gratefully returned by Kurt.

After a while though, Kurt coughed gently and Todd released him. "Todd, vhat happened…? Kurt asked.

Todd's face fell slightly, "Uh… I-It's just… It was too much, yo'. Ya know? And after you threw the paper at me and were laughing an' all-"

"Vait, vhat?! Todd, I vasn't laughing at you, I vas nervous…and vorried... about you. You vere ignoring ze chat, so I tried throwing ze ball vith ze message on it, didn't you read it?"

Todd simply crouched there; his face an image of complete and utter surprise, before he answered, "Nah, Fuzzy, to me jus' looked like ya were laughin' at me. Shoulda jus' realised ya woudn' have done that…"

"But, vhy vould you zhink zat?"

"Because yo', my whole life, no-one's ever cared fo' me, and when I thought they were, they was just usin' me. That's what I was thinking when I ran…"

Kurt simply lay there, drinking all this in, before he realised what Todd meant. And when he did, he was speechless.

"…Todd, I vould never lead you on like zat! I really love you! Look in my eyes and you'll see it," Kurt said in a rush.

For a few moments, Todd was confused, before he actually looked into Kurt's eyes and saw it. Something he'd never seen before; genuine love. After realising this, he smiled and leaned into Kurt, his mouth parted slightly.

Seeing this, Kurt immediately reacted, raising upward his own pair of open lips, meeting Todd's and initiating an amazing kiss. For a while, they simply lay there kissing, before Kurt gently ran his raspy tongue over Todd's bottom lip. Todd responded immediately and the kiss escalated to something that could only be described as divine…

* * *

**Well, that seemed short to me, but I'll leave that up to ye :]**

**And in the next chapter, I promise something … steamy.. ;]**


	5. The Shower

_**OF THINGS TO COME …**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE – THE SHOWER  
**_

**A/N: Yet again, apologies for taking a while to update, but I'm just too used to procrastinating. Well, here's the 5****th**** Chapter, so enjoy and review :]**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature material.**

**PS: Thanks to yaoifanfake for the review, HidanKakuzuFanGirl for the review and favourite, imlokibitch for the favourite, and Kichy-chan for the favourite and follow! :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own X-Men in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

That kiss was just the first of many, the two keeping busy well into the early hours of Saturday morning. Neither complained, simply enjoying the feeling of silken lips on smooth fur and dancing tongues in each other's mouths. Inevitably though, the kisses drew to a close, mainly because the pair realised they were cold and wet.

Kurt ran his hands up and down his bare arms for a moment, the fur staying upright, damp from dew and sweat, while Todd busied himself with trying to dry off his trousers.

"Hey," said Kurt, his breath misting in front of his face as he rose and stretched, "I know someplace varm we can go!"

"Yea yo'? Where?" shivered Todd

"Trust me" purred Kurt, while he wrapped his arms around Todd warmly and 'ported the pair away with a –_bamf!_–

* * *

They reappeared in Kurt's room at the Institute, dizzy at first from the 'port sickness before their stomachs settled and Todd had a good look around.

"Yo Fuzzy! What ya doin' bringin' me here?!" Todd practically screeched, trying desperately to squirm out of Kurt's grip.

Kurt made sure he had a firm grip on his boyfriend before reassuredly answering, "Shhh! You'll vake someone up! And calm down; zhe professor von't mind, and most of zhe X-Men have left for zhe weekend, so you've nozhing to vorry about!"

Todd listened and thought for a moment before he relaxed and leant back into Kurt's warm embrace, trying to bring his heart rate back down.

Time seemed to slow then, for the teens, the rest of the world forgotten as the two of them focused just on each other; their breathing, the rise and fall of Kurt's chest against Todd's back, the tickling sensation building up at the back of Kurt's sensitive nose…

_-ACHOOO!-_

The pair jumped a mile into the air, Kurt obviously because he sneezed, and Todd, because he just got a shock bordering on heart attack for the second time that night. Eventually though, the pair recover, and almost instantly broke into almighty peals of laughter at their respective responses to Kurt's surprise sneeze.

"Vell zhen, shall ve hit zhe shover…?" Kurt suggested nonchalantly, with a sly glint in his eye that Todd couldn't help but notice.

"As in _one _shower, yo'?" Todd asked, his hopes rising beyond what he'd admit, which were exceeded when Kurt nodded with a quiet, but throaty growl, "A'ight then, that's coo', yo'."

Kurt then took Todd's hand and led him out the door, down the corridor, and into the bathroom he frequented the most. After turning on the light and closing the door behind them, the two hurriedly began stripping off, eager to get out of their cold, wet clothes and into a warm, relaxing shower…

They jumped into the shower, which had barely enough room for the pair, and turned on the water, setting the temperature as high as it would go. That was something else they had in common; they both loved it hot.

Both let out a sigh of relief and contentment when the boiling water touched their shivering bodies, and continued to slide down and into the drain at their feet. The steam from the water then rose, filling up the room and fogging the ceiling-to-floor mirror on the other side of the curtain, blurring its reflection.

The teens then let themselves totally relax, leaning into each other. Todd began stroking Kurt absently, and as he anticipated, Kurt growled deep in his throat, a sound of enticement to Todd as he began running his fingers through Kurt's fur, which felt amazing with the water running through it, not rough and matted as one should expect, but Kurt had told Todd about how he was hygiene-crazy, especially when it came to his fur (he was more like a cat then he'd admit)

Likewise, Kurt was enjoying the feeling of Todd's sleek skin, which slightly surprised Kurt, who had expected Todd's skin to turn sticky due to his toad-like mutation, but he wasn't complaining.

In time, the pair's mouths met, and a kiss made only hotter by the water running around it ensued. The kiss was akin to a fiery war of passion within the youths' mouths, each wanting to let the other know the true extent of their feelings.

Todd then began to travel downward, placing kisses, and the occasional bite, on Kurt's neck, collarbone, chest, continuing until he reached his groin, where he paused a moment to enjoy Kurt's yowl's of pleasure some more, before descending on his prize, giving Kurt the most amazing experience of his life, in more ways than one.

Finally, Kurt couldn't contain himself any more, and came while hissing Todd's name as loud as lion, somehow. Hearing this, Todd came as well, emptying out into the drain that seemed to remove all physical evidence of the encounter the two just had, which left just memories of utter satisfaction and freedom, something that the guys would never forget, as it was the first time for both of them, something they'd treasure…

* * *

When they started developing wrinkles though, they decided it would be a good idea to get out of the shower, which they did after one last passionate kiss under the steaming water. They then jumped out, not realising of course, that the floor would be wet, and end up slipping halfway across the bathroom. Then, fortunately, Kurt came to his senses and 'ported the pair back to his room onto his bed, the momentum causing them to sink partially into the mattress before springing back up again and landing in a confused heap.

Because of this distraction, the two didn't hear the incessant knocking of a certain impatient mutant on the other side of Kurt's door, who had come investigating because of certain sounds and smells he could detect from halfway across the mansion.

Wolverine, being impatient and incredibly suspicious (bordering on paranoia, but who are we to judge?) could only wait so long before he would interrupt what he thought would become a horrible mistake between Kurt and a teenage girl.

Oh, how wrong he was…

The door crashed open, cracking slightly as it hit the wall behind it with the force that Wolverine had propelled it with, giving Todd his _third_ (could technically be the fourth) heart attack of the evening.

Kurt reacted almost instantaneously, 'porting up to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and when he saw it was Wolverine, hastily hurried to hide his modesty from the older mutant, which was difficult, considering the chandelier was made of clear crystal.

Todd, reacting not nearly as fast, leaped across the bed and continued to hide behind one of Kurt's over-stuffed pillows, cowering slightly at the sight of Wolverine standing at the door, with a look of determination on his face, that quickly morphed comically to confusion and then just plain annoyance (still with some confusion present) at the sight before him.

_Well_, thought Logan to himself, _At least I was right about two things. But, gah! Toad?! Really Elf?!_

There was a quick moment of silence, before Wolverine growled quietly, "Elf, you and your boyfriend get dressed, and meet me outside Xavier's office!"

Kurt nodded meekly, swallowing jerkily as he did so and Logan left the room.


	6. The Talk

**OF THINGS TO COME … - CH6**

_The Talk_

**A/N**

**Just a (small?) heads-up… as of this moment, I've lost faith in this fic (although that's probably been obvious from the continued absence of updates…), so I'll put up this last chapter and move onto a new fic (one my heart is set on… and probably regular updates too)**

** So, I now say **_**au revoir**_** to "Of Things to Come …" and **_**bienvenue **_**to a new and different fic (hopefully…!)**

** As always, enjoy, rate and review! =D Thanks to everyone so far who's reviewed and sorry about ending it x-(**

Kurt and Todd exchanged looks of dread and apprehension as they hurried to dress themselves after Logan's "interruption", their embarrassment completely forgotten in their anxiety.

When they were ready, both simply stared at the floor, waiting for the other to speak, too afraid to break the silence that prevented them from going down to Xavier's office and facing the man.

_~Kurt, Todd, there's no reason to feel nervous or afraid~ _echoed Professor X's familiar voice in the teens' heads _~I simply wish to ensure you both know what you're getting in to~_

Both of the guys jumped, surprised at the sudden (yet expected) voice, but then relaxed as the calming sound of the professor's voice washed over them, which helped stir them into action.

Todd hopped over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt, while looking up into the older mutant's eyes, "You ready yo'?" he asked apprehensively.

"Ja," stuttered Kurt, "Let's get it over vith…"

The pair then vanished in a puff of familiar brimstone-scented smoke.

_~Kurt, Mr. Tollensky, please feel free to enter~ _projected to the pair as they arrived outside the wooden door to Xavier's office.

Fighting off nerves and fear alike, the pair walked in, hands grasped firmly and shoulders square, standing tall.

"Vhat is it professor?" inquired Kurt cautiously.

Charles smiled warmly before answering, "There's no need for worry Kurt, I simply want to talk to the two about your relationship. And I'd appreciate if you'd save any question until I'm finished?"

The two nodded, somewhat calmed more by the professor's gentle tone, and he continued, "Firstly, I wish to alleviate any fears you may have about me stopping you from being together. That is not my intent. Secondly, I just wish to impress upon you the importance of being honest with your friends. I'm not forcing you to come out to them, but in the long run, it will make things easier.

"Thirdly, I want you to know that I approve. Even without actively trying, I can sense the love and protection you two feel for each other.

"And finally, I'm afraid I'll have to impose the same rules upon you two that I do for the rest of the students here; no calls or emails past midnight, and home by nine on school nights. Also, I think it goes without saying that I expect you to take precautions when undertaking certain activities," he concluded with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"If you have no questions, then you may return to your room Kurt."

The pair exchanged a quick glance and turned back to the professor, "No professor, ve understand," replied Kurt with a relieved smile accompanying it.

"Have fun then boys," said Xavier, with a small grin and a dismissing nod of his head. They nodded and left the office without further notice.

After 'porting back to Kurt's room, the pair fell into the bed and simply lay there for a while, before Todd asked, "So, whatcha wanna do now, Fuzzy?"

Kurt frowned thoughtfully for a moment, before he grinned mischievously, "Vell, I zhink it vould be a terrible shame if you had to go home vhen it's freezing cold outside. How about staying zhe night? I'm sure ve could zhink of zomezing to do to occupy ourselves…"

Todd raised his eyebrows at the tone in Kurt's voice, before responding with a smile of equal suggestiveness, "Whatevah ya want yo'. I'm down."

And without further ado, the pair was entangled, Todd straddling Kurt. Wasting no time, Todd rushed down, capturing Kurt's upper lip sucking and biting gently, before moving into a full-blown kiss, using his toad-tongue to explore the crevice of Kurt's oh-so-warm mouth and feline tongue.

Both teens moaned deeply, the pleasure seeping down to below their stomachs. Before long, Todd detached himself from Kurt's lips, moving down to his neck and then collarbone, eliciting yeowls and moans alike from the furry teen.

Finding Kurt's shirt to be a problem, he whipped it off, removing his own in the process, leaving him free to work his magic on Kurt's lean torso…

After several minutes of pleasuring Kurt, Todd started to get restless and moved down to Kurt's jeans, and began unbuttoning them as fast as he could and before long both were laying there in their boxers (thanks to a surprise move on Kurt's part) and what followed next was nothing compared to what they'd done before, and could only be described as heaven on earth for the pair.

Suddenly Kurt pushed against Todd, "Vait!"

Todd started unexpectedly, "Dude, yo'?! Whatcha doin'?"

"Zomezhing in zhe drawer"

Todd responded with just a slight widening of his eyes.

Kurt then made his way over to the bedside table and yanked open the drawer quickly, sifting through the contents almost desperately until he pulled out a bottle of (fur-friendly!) lube that he flashed at Todd with an even bigger smile of mischief than before…

Hours later, the couple were sound asleep in each other's arms, both comforted by the presence of the other, and wrapped up in the comfort of warm dreams. As if to emphasise this sense of contentedness, Kurt's tail slyly coiled itself out from under Kurt's body and wrapped itself around the pair, drawing them even closer…


End file.
